


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP9 “The Dance of Ice and Power”

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Hordak - Freeform, Mara - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, Shera season 7, glimmer - Freeform, shera princess of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: EP 9 please enjoy
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP9 “The Dance of Ice and Power”

SHE-RA Season 7  
EP 9  
“The Dance of Ice and Power”  
12 years ago

“That’s enough today my young prince” The Sorceress said as Adam slashed a final magical hologram of a Snakeman with his wooden stick. 

“You sure I can do more?” Adam said with a grin. 

“Save it young prince, I sense your power is about to manifest anytime now” The Sorceresses said with a smile. “Anastasia!” Teela called.

“Yes mother” Anastasia said with curtsey wearing a white dress with matching boots. Anastasia had been waiting on the side of the throne room watching Adam’s training as her mother had requested. This was strange cause normally her mother always wanted it private and she could not figure out what was so different about today. 

“Could you please walk our young knight home for the day” The Sorceress asked.

“I always walk home by myself” Adam said embarrassed she would think he needed protecting. 

“Pride comes before the fall young prince always remember that. For now, trust me and do as your told.” The Sorceress coed. 

“Fine” Adam muttered walking out with Anastasia following.

………………

“You know your mom is just being paranoid” Adam said.

“Maybe but my mom can see the future, so I am sure there is a reason for my company” Anastasia said not bothered by Adam’s condescending tone.

“Well…….” Adam yelped as he somehow walked off a cliff in the forest barley holding on by a branch from a tree on the cliff side. Adam looked down and it appeared to be over a hundred feet down into more forest. 

“Help!” Adam yelled. 

“Hang on!” Anastisa yelled as she conjured a pole of ice coiling around Adam’s hand. Anastasia pulled Adam up quickly shoving them both to the grassy ground on their bottoms. 

“Thanks” Adam said his cheeks red. 

“Told you” Anastasia said giving him her best I told you smile.

“What is going on here!” yelled a women’s voice. Both Anastasia and Adam looked behind them. A woman around twenty with brilliant red hair done up in a pony tail with crystal blue eyes and wearing blue light weight armor was running towards them sword at the ready. Before Anastasia could react the women quickly kicked her in the face sending Anastasia towards the forest cliff separating her from Adam. 

“Bernice what are you doing!” Adam cried. 

“I was sent to find you after the orphanage could not locate you and looks like I came just in time” Bernice said her sword pointing dangerously at Anastasia’s throat. 

“No, she’s a friend” Adam was shoved back by Bernice.

“Stay behind me!” Bernice snapped “I saw you use magic what is the Sorceress doing with the prince, tell me or die now hell spawn” she directed at the now shivering little girl.

“Why are you attacking me?” Anastasia asked trying to stand only to have Bernice move the edge of sword closer to her throat before deciding to stay one her knees. 

“Hands where I can see them witch” Bernice said her eyes glared as sharp as dagger at the girl as Anastasia quickly raised her hands above her head.

“She was walking me home” Adam said.

“Adam shut up you have no idea what these snakes are after, they are using you and I am ending it here” Bernice said taking out a set of silver cuffs from her belt in her left hand keeping the sword trained on Anastasia with her right. “Here cuff yourself, wrists behind your back, turn slowly so that your back is facing me” Bernice ordered throwing the cuffs next to Anastasia. “We will figure this all out in Eternia”.

Anastasia slowly turned grabbing the cuffs and placing her hands behind her about to cuff herself when Adam yelled “You’re not listening to me!”.

“Adam be quiet!” Bernice yelled at her student realizing her eyes moved to Adam for second too long as Anastasia conjured a burst of ice from her hand causing Bernice to jump back. Anastasia quickly got up leaving the cuffs on the ground and started running towards the way she and Adam had came from trying to get to castle Greyskull before she was caught. 

“Adam stay here!” Bernice snapped.

“But” Adam quickly closed his mouth as Bernice looked ferociously at him. “For the Frozen Heart of Greyskull!”. Bernice transformed into the SHE-RA of Winter and fell through a circle of ice she had made. 

..

Anastasia just had to keep running in a few minutes she would be safe she just had to make to the next clearing. Anastasia saw Ice form under her right before a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her in it. 

…………………

Anastasia now had the blue double-sided ice axe on her neck forcing her to look down on the ground as tears welled up in her pink eyes. She had been forced on her knees the same spot she had just ran away from with Adam trying to talk Bernice out of what the SHE-RA was about to do. 

“You can’t kill her, just cuff her and take her back” Adam protested.

“You saw what she did, she is too dangerous to take back” Bernice said not daring to look away this time. 

“The Sorceress and her daughter are my friends they are training me to save the world and be a great knight like you” Adam said.

“What!” Bernice said in shock. “This girl is the daughter of the Sorceress! And they been training Adam warping his mind for who knows what purpose” Bernice thought. There was no choice now this girl must die.

“Adam look away” Bernice said gently.

“What? no you can’t” Adam cried. Anastasia tears started falling on the grassy floor beneath her as she began to cry. 

“Adam please look away” Bernice asked again still gently. “Its for your own good” Bernice added raising her long axe aiming to take Anastasia’s head clean off. “Please be at peace” Bernice told Anastasia softly as she swung her axe down. 

Clank was the sound as the axe hit the majestic sword Adam was now holding blocking Anastasia’s neck. A silver sword with a skull on its handle now blocked Anastasia from curtain death. 

“Where did you get that?” Bernice asked.

“It just appeared” Adam said shocked barley holding the SHE-RA back his hands shaking. 

Anastasia stopped crying realizing what was going on this was what Adam was working towards. “Say for the Power of Grey Skull!” Anastasia yelled still unable to look up as the swords were still locked barley above her neck. 

“Adam don’t!” Bernice said realizing that this was the Sorceress plan all along. 

“For the Power of Grey Skull!” Adam yelled transforming to the muscle-bound He-Man. Adam shocked Bernice with his increase in power and knocking her axe out of her hand causing Bernice to be pushed back almost falling off the cliff from the force. Anastasia used this moment and place her hand on the ground to conjure a slab of ice coming out of the ground in front of her knocking Bernice of the edge into the hundred-foot drop into the forest below.

Bernice’s scream carried through the forest for a few seconds till silence fell over the forest once more. 

“What have I done!” wailed Adam as he sank to his knees dropping the Sword of Power to ground before it disappeared, and he transformed back to just a boy crying on the ground.

Anastasia was shell shocked herself; she had never killed anybody and now she was responsible for a life that was taken. Anastasia saw the axe transform to a Sword of Protection that laid a few feet away from her. Anastasia looked down the cliff for any signs of life, but even though the tall trees blocked the view of the forest ground. Anastasia had no doubt that there was body laying somewhere beneath them. She heard a small sound behind her and saw a man in blue robes grab the Sword of Protection, a man she recognized, a man that use to visit her mother regularly for years. 

“Your Majesty, Lady Anastasia come with me we must get you both too safety” Keldor said to the new murderers in his presence.


End file.
